Zelda Short Fic Competition Entries
by Axle the Beast
Summary: An ongoing collection of Zelda short stories, max 300 words, for the Writing Community Competition on ZeldaDungeon. Themed pieces, wide variety of themes, author highly knowledgeable about series lore. Rated due to diverse content.
1. The Skyborn Judge

"The Skyborn Judge"

The theme was "Master Sword" if I recall. In the end I basically chose to write about Skyward Sword. This was a while before E3 2011, so I didn't have any of that information. Including that Phi, the Skyward Sword chick (who I basically wrote about), acts like a robot. Oh well. :P I didn't win the competition, for what it's worth. Comments and criticism are appreciated!

* * *

><p>I am so tired, so alone.<p>

I remember when my essence was of the Light and Sky. My spirit was free to do as it pleased. The Goddesses smiled down on me, I their golden child, a blade of the purest holy metal. The people of The Land polished myself and my shrine, and looked up at me with reverence. These luxuries were beloved to me, but the thing most beloved to me was my freedom. My spirit could fly to whatever thoughts it pleased.

Then the time came when my Mothers first gave me a duty. They bestowed me to the Hero, granting him their blessings besides, and we set forth to purge the universe of a new force, Evil, that had invaded The Land. Our mission was dire, but my spirit was light, elated. For the first time, I moved freely not only in spirit but in body. The Hero carried me forth throughout The Land and The Sky, and we vanquished that Evil. But then the winds carried me upward to the heavens once more, and my Mothers spoke to me softly.

They said You must judge The World.

They said You must discover evil.

They said You are of the Purest Metals. Only you can accomplish this task.

Within the land known as Hyrule that had been born in the wake of the Hero and I, the people known as the Hylians took me in their arms and revered me for all eternity. Now my body sleeps, but my mind is engaged. I am the Judge. I am the Master. I shall do my duty as long as the Evil, the Judged, exist.

I understand my role. I hold contempt for nobody. But I feel sorrow.

And I am tired.


	2. Conflicting Dreams

"Conflicting Dreams"

This fanfiction has spoilers for Link's Awakening. Spoils the ending. ;) Theme was "Rivals", but due to a terrible misunderstanding it has nothing to do with that and I lost. Basically just my unique brief version of the Nightmares from Link's Awakening, writing in a trippy style talking all about their nature as dream monsters. xD Comments and criticism are appreciated!

* * *

><p>It had been years since the fish had fallen asleep. Years since the dark clouds had begin to gather at its bed. The ideas and dreams of dark creatures and the restless dead. The Nightmares were attracted to the might and multitude of the sea god's mighty ideas as they swirled in his dreams. As they willingly entered, the swirling changed into a terrible storm. Within the storm of dreams was Koholint Island. But the Nightmares were ideas, and ideas conflict.<p>

The many Nightmares had different feelings on what should be done with the island, with its people. Even with the Windfish and the world outside. Some of them, like the flame, only wished to be left alone so they could live within the dream in peace. Some wished to satisfy their cruel desires and prey upon the other residents of the dream. Still more wished to overtake the Windfish's mind entirely, and to spew outward and once again take form as living creatures instead of nightmarish dreams.

These ideas set against each other as the sincerely peaceful clashed with the truely hateful. But in the end, even as words were still being exchanged, the concensus had taken form. Even as the Nightmares, dark ideas brought to life, continued to debate, the final decision had already been reached. The Final Nightmare took form as the composite of all the conflicting ideas and it had already decided what it would do.

Like the darkness that it was, the Final Nightmare intended to spread outward and take power where it could in the absence of light, and when possible it would extinguish that light as it would here with the hero drawn in by the dark storm. Because of this the Nightmares were doomed, as the hero set out to stop them.


	3. The Mightiest Blow

"The Mightiest Blow"

Theme was "Zelda Items", so I chose the Megaton Hammer. The story is essentially about the original Goron hero who used the Megaton Hammer to defeat Volvagia the first time, long before Ocarina of Time. Sadly, this WCC had no other participants, so I didn't win even though I mine was the only entry. :( Comments and criticism are appreciated!

* * *

><p>The people of Hyrule were afraid whenever the earth rumbled. Every time the ground shook, they feared HE would emerge once again. The beast beneath the surface, the terrible dragon Volvagia. He would shake the ground merely by stirring, but it was also often a sign he would emerge out of Death Mountain through the lava conduit and wreak havok. It was for this that the mountain was named, for when Volvagia emerged from it, it was death he brought.<p>

The dragon's body was mighty, and his blows were unlike anything else. Cliffsides collapsed and buildings toppled beneath his power. His breath of fire was only an addition, not his true strength.

No creature could match Volvagia's might, but there was a weapon that could. It was only a hammer, but a hammer that could strike with so much force that even the mighty Volvagia's body would crumble beneath it. The weight of such a weapon was so great that it could not be carried by any of Hyrule's heroes. The knights and soldiers and warriors who attempted to lift it could not bear its weight. And so it was that the hero who would delve into the Mountain of Death to face the beast was a mere miner. A worker in the Goron Mines, and a member of that proud and strong mountain race. Fitting it was that a person also of the mountain would be the one to defeat the creature. And so the mighty Goron dived into the lava and met Volvagia in its underground lair.

No one knows what happened in the struggle that took place there beneath the earth, but ultimately it was the greater power that won. And the mightiest blow was dealt to the dragon, its fires extinguished.


	4. The Temple is Alive

"The Temple is Alive"

Theme: "Water Temple". Naturally, if I was going to write about the Water Temple, I had to pick creepiness and Morpha as the base concept. 8D Essentially this is years after Ocarina of Time, and Ruto has taken a bunch of zora kids to the Water Temple (likely to teach them of its importance), and while they're there she tries to spook them with a story about Morpha but ends up dredging up her own fears. Given that I have somewhat of a fear of the water, I can totally relate to Ruto's anxiety. xD Comments and criticism are appreciated!

* * *

><p>"This is your first time in the Water Temple, right children?" I asked. They nodded energetically. "Do you want to hear a scary story about it?"<p>

The kids reluctantly agreed.

"Hee hee, alright... Well this is a story from a long time ago. You remember the stories about the Hero of Time, right? This was during his time. Back then the Water Temple was a really dangerous place. It was filled with blue tektites, the kind your teachers have warned you to watch out for. But that's not the scary part... Humans tell all kinds of stories about the dangers of the water, and while we zora are excellent swimmers, even we fear powerful tides and dangerous water beasts. But the danger of the Water Temple was different. People who went in had to face a unique kind of evil. The temple was ALIVE. The water of the temple itself hunted those who intruded. It wouldn't matter how good a swimmer you were. The water would drown you. Even if you were on dry ground, the water would follow you and drown you on land. The entire temple was one living, breathing monster..."

Rali stopped me, tugging on my arm. She was crying. I was disappointed, but I guess the story was too much for them.

"Alright, that's enough then," I said, grinning. "Go to sleep now. We'll swim back in the morning."

As they slept, I felt uneasy. It was foolish of me to tell the story I'd tried so hard to forget. It had been real; I'd lived it. Morpha was the one who froze me. In the dim light, I glanced into the dark water below. I remembered that Link had killed Morpha, but I felt no better. The Water Temple would always feel... alive... to me...


End file.
